Many patents disclose systems and methods for filtering image and audio information in an efficient manner. U.S. Pat. No. 4,918,742 to Simonds, and entitled, IMAGE PROCESSING USING MULTI-PASS CONVOLUTION WITH SMALL KERNELS, discloses an image processing system which uses a single processor to perform convolution on an image.
Another example of an imaging system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,823,299 to Chang et al. The patent presents a real time system for processing the complex Kalman Filter algorithm. This algorithm is used in target tracking for radar signal processing and it has no known application to audio information.
A still further example of a signal processor is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,947,362 to Bui. The patent discloses an adaptive digital filter for signal processing that is implemented on a VLSI chip. The adaptive filter has dual delay lines to yield a sequence of simultaneous samples of both input and output signals. The filter uses parallel logic for implementation of a least mean square adaptive filter.
Finally, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,117,541 to Ali, a configurable parallel arithmetic structure for recursive digital filtering is disclosed. The patent relates to time division multiplexed and frequency division multiplexed processing of digital data emulating a sixth-order elliptical digital filter.
None of the patents or other prior art references applicant is aware of suggests a method or system for parallel digital filters for recursively processing audio information.